This is Me: Quinn Gilmore
by AbominableSnowman23
Summary: Quinn Gilmore, younger twin to Rory Gilmore, daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden, granddaughter of...well, you get the picture. What happens when another Gilmore is thrown into the mix? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is Me: Quinn Gilmore

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I just wondered what would happen if Rory had a twin and this was created.

Lorelai was panicked. Today was the day she was supposed to bring her daughter Rory for her first day at Chilton and so far anything that could go wrong was going wrong. First, she had overslept and a frantic Rory woke her up. Then, all her professional clothes were at the cleaners, leaving her with a pair of short shorts, a tight pink tee, and a pair of cowboy boots. To top it off, her trench coat was missing. She at least wanted to attempt to hide her unprofessional clothing. First impressions mean a lot, and she did not want to give Rory's school a bad impression her first day. Lorelai rummaged through the clothes she had one more time, double-checking for her trench coat; but she had no luck. That left only one other place it could be, so she firmly knocked on the door across the hallway from her own. No answer came so she knocked once more waiting impatiently in the hallway. Still no answer came. Lorelai opened the door and walked into the messy room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor which would make it impossible to find what she was looking for. She had no choice but to wake-up her other daughter, Quinn.

Quinn was Rory's twin, younger by 14 minutes. 14 minutes of hell as Lorelai liked to refer to the time in between the two girl's births. Like her mother and sister, Quinn had dark hair and blue eyes. One thing she didn't inherit from her mother was her height. Quinn stood tall at only 5'3" and often received teasing from her mother and sister about her height. Quinn was still a sophomore at Stars Hollow High and had no interest in going to Chilton or even and Ivy League School. She was a smart girl but didn't usually apply herself to her school work; a major difference from her sister. Lorelai could see a somewhat younger version of herself in Quinn and that sometimes scared her.

"Quinn," Lorelai whispered.

Quinn didn't wake and she tried once more, still no response. Lorelai yanked the blankets off her daughter which caused Quinn to curl her knees to her chest revealing her tank top and shorts for pajamas.

"Quinn Victoria!" Lorelai shouted.

"What?" Quinn groaned.

"Wake up," Lorelai said.

"Gimme a minute," Quinn mumbled.

"No, you need to get up now. I need to know where my trench coat is," Lorelai said.

Quinn rubbed at her eyes before she sat up to look at her mother.

"What are you wearing? Aren't you supposed to be taking Rory to Chilton today?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Long story short I need my trench coat," Lorelai answered.

"Why do you think that I have it?" Quinn questioned.

"Because I've checked my room twice for it and it's not there. Usually when my clothes go missing they're in this pig sty," Lorelai responded.

"Or maybe Rory has it," Quinn suggested.

"Rory leaves Post-it's on the hanger when she takes something. Now where is it?" Lorelai said.

"Mom!" Rory called from downstairs.

Lorelai motioned for Quinn to get out of bed to find the coat. Quinn groaned and rolled out of bed before she began sifting through her clothes. She found the trench coat in a pile under her window and tossed it at her mother. Lorelai sniffed the coat to make sure that it smelled acceptable to be worn and looked around at her daughter's room. Clothes were all over the floor, books and papers in a mess all over her desk, and water bottles, cans of soda, and sports drink containers piled on her dresser.

"This gets cleaned after school, Quinn, understand?" Lorelai said.

"Mom, I can't. I have my first volleyball game on varsity today," Quinn responded.

"Right, volleyball, that's the one with the hoops, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom you're hopeless, it's the one with the net. You hit the ball back and forth over it. Ringing any bells?" Quinn answered.

"Sorry sweetie, you know my inaptitude for anything sports related. How you managed to be anywhere near athletic with my genes is one of life's greatest mysteries," Lorelai smiled.

"You'll be at the game then?" Quinn asked.

"Wouldn't miss whatever it is you do with that ball," Lorelai said.

"Good enough," Quinn smiled.

"Mom!" Rory shouted again.

"Coming!" Lorelai yelled back.

Lorelai threw the trench coat over her shoulder before leaving the room.

"Mom!" Quinn called after her.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked walking back to Quinn's door.

"You might want to do something with your hair," Quinn suggested.

"Good idea. Ponytail it is," Lorelai agreed.

"And Mommy," Quinn continued.

"Yes, sweetie?" Lorelai asked.

"Tell Rory good luck for me," Quinn said.

"I will," Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai walked back once more and kissed her younger daughter on the forehead before she practically ran downstairs to find her other daughter .Quinn sat back on her bed and listened for the sound of the jeep backing out of the driveway. The crunch of the gravel signified that her mother and sister were off to Hartford and the prestigious Chilton. She hoped that her sister would fit in much better at Chilton than she did at Stars Hollow High. Rory wasn't what you would call social, especially at Stars Hollow. Maybe going to a school with people more like her would be better for her; but this also marked the first time she wouldn't be going to the same school as her sister. Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about that yet, but it didn't really matter how she felt. It was what it was.

She quickly dressed for school before she headed for Luke's. She dressed in a pair of jeans, her volleyball warm-up jacket with a white tee underneath, and a pair of tennis shoes before moving to her hair. She French-braided her hair in one plait going down her back, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her backpack and volleyball bag before walking out the front door. She found her best friend waiting for her parked in a pick-up truck in the driveway. She smiled as her best friend hopped out of the truck and walked toward her.

"How long have you been waiting?" Quinn asked.

"Not long," Parker smiled.

Parker Dell had been her best friend since Kindergarten. They met because he had left his 8-pack of crayons the heater and they all melted into one, which turned out to be a problem when their teacher asked them to color for art. Quinn had shared her crayons with him and thus began their friendship. Parker was almost 6' tall with light brown hair and grey eyes. He also was second in their class academically, well he was; but not with Rory going to Chilton that should put him in first. Like Rory, Parker aspired for an Ivy League school, only he wanted to go to Yale to study medicine. Quinn really didn't know what she wanted to do after high school, but that was still years off. Parker reached for her volleyball bag, which she willingly handed over to him. He was surprised how heavy the bag was and mentally weighed it in his head.

"Are you sure you're not on the bowling team?" Parker joked.

"Shut it, Parker," Quinn said.

"Hey, I'm your ride to school. I could just leave you and this bag here," Parker teased.

"You wouldn't make me walk," Quinn said placing her hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't I?" Parker questioned.

"I shared my crayons with you. You're indebted to me," Quinn smiled.

"Always have to bring that up, don't you?" Parker asked.

"Of course, how else would I keep you around?" Quinn teased.

Parker smiled and shook his head before he tossed her volleyball bag into the back of his truck. Quinn hopped in the passenger seat and just as Parker opened the door to get in, Babette started running toward them. Babette was the Gilmore's neighbor who also happened to be Parker's aunt. Parker's dad and Babette's husband were brothers. Quinn laughed as Parker walked over to meet his aunt.

"Mornin', Aunt Babette," Parker smiled.

"Aw sugar, you're so sweet. Anyways, I saw you pull up to get Quinn and I wanted to come over and say hello," Babette said.

"Well, hello then," Parker chuckled.

"It's Rory's first day at Chilton." Babette yelled to Quinn.

"Yeah, that's why Parker's giving me a ride," Quinn shouted back.

"What was your mother wearing?" Babette shouted.

"Her clothes were getting dry-cleaned," Quinn answered.

"Oh I almost forgot, I wanted to give you these," Babette said shoving a bag of cookies toward Parker.

"Thanks," Parker said.

"You share them with that special girl," Babette winked.

"There isn't a special girl," Parker whispered.

"If that's your story, sugar. Oh and you tell your parents hello for me and Maury!" Babette smiled.

"Will do," Parker chuckled.

Babette enveloped her nephew, who was much taller than herself, in a tight hug. Parker awkwardly patted his aunt on the back before attempting to release the hug. She held on for a few more seconds before releasing him. He then walked over to his truck and hopped in. Throwing the cookies at Quinn, he started his tuck and backed out before waving once more at his watchful aunt. Quinn opened the bag and reached for a M&M cookie.

"She said I'm supposed to share them with a special girl," Parker said.

"Who's the special girl?" Quinn asked.

"No clue but you should probably refrain from more cookies because we're going to Luke's for breakfast," Parker responded.

"Good plan, it's all about the pacing," Quinn said seriously.

"You Gilmore girls and you're eating habits never cease to amaze me," Parker chuckled.

"You're just jealous," Quinn said.

Parker laughed as he and Quinn continued to talk as he drove to Luke's diner. They drove through the small town of Stars Hollow before parking in the high school's parking lot. From there the two friends walked over to Luke's which had its usual morning crowd. Luke was behind the counter pouring coffee into a mug as Quinn and Parker took a seat at the counter beside Stars Hollow's mayor: Harry Porter. The mayor greeted them as Luke gruffly walked over to take their orders.

"What can I get for you two?" Luke asked.

"I'll have the scrambled eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice," Parker said.

"Quinn?" Luke asked.

"I'll have what Parker's having except can I get…" Quinn began.

"Coffee? No. Why don't you try a nice glass of orange juice?" Luke responded.

"I'm my mother's daughter. I need coffee, coffee, coffee," Quinn explained.

Luke shook his head before turning around and putting their order in. He then brought Quinn a mug of coffee which she slowly sipped until the food was placed before them. Both teenagers quickly ate their food before paying and heading over to school. Parker and Quinn parted ways as they headed for their lockers. Quinn walked to her locker and put her books inside. She looked to the empty locker to the left which had once belonged to her sister and opened it. It was strange to not see it jam-packed with books, pencils, and paper; but empty. Quinn sighed and shut both lockers before heading to first period. She was almost to class when Lindsey Lister hobbled past on her crutches. Lindsey was a tall blonde sophomore who Quinn was replacing on the team. Quinn held the door open for the girl as she hobbled inside.

"So your sister's at Chilton?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, she started today," Quinn sighed.

It seemed like in every class there was someone talking about Rory's transfer to Chilton. Granted, Rory had also been in these classes with her; but it was weird to hear them talking about her sister even after she was gone. When lunch finally came, Quinn escaped to the cafeteria to meet up with Parker once again. They had none of their morning classes together but all their afternoon ones. Parker was already sitting at a table by himself eating an apple when the new kid, Dean Forrester sat down with him. Quinn groaned and walked to sit with the girls on the varsity volleyball team. The girls talked about the upcoming game, but Quinn just wasn't in to the conversation. She was grateful when the bell rang for next period. Slinging her bag over her shoulder she walked to chemistry. She found Parker already waiting at their lab table for her. Quinn set her books down and sat down on the stool beside Parker.

"Hey, where were you at lunch?" Parker asked.

"You were with the new kid," Quinn shrugged.

"His name is Dean," Parker said.

"Fine, you were with Dean," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"He's new and doesn't have many friends. We have second period English together and he asked if he could sit with me. Don't be mad," Parker furthered.

"I'm not mad; but you owe me," Quinn retorted.

"I'll see if I can swing you a pizza after work tomorrow," Parker smiled.

"You know I wasn't sure about you working at Antonioli's at first, but I'm beginning to see the perks," Quinn teased.

"All right, quiet down so we can get started," Mr. Ash said.

Parker and Quinn worked together on their chemistry labs before finishing their afternoon classes. When the school day ended Quinn headed for the gym and helped set-up the gym with the girls on the varsity. She then went to the locker room and changed into her uniform before she joined Parker on the bench for the JV game. Parker of course, was working on his homework from the bench. Quinn grabbed the math textbook and held it away from him.

"What was that for?" Parker asked.

"Are you going to do your homework when I'm playing?" Quinn asked.

"Why do you think I'm working on it now?" Parker responded.

Quinn smiled and handed Parker back his book. He continued to solve equations as Quinn watched the game. Quinn watched the gym doors for her mother and sister, but they still hadn't showed-up when she went to the locker room to meet up with the team. The girls ran out onto the court to warm-up. Quinn looked to the bench where she only found Parker who gave her a weak smile. She took her frustration out on a ball she served. The whistle blew and the girls moved into the huddle before breaking-out onto the court. Quinn jogged to her spot on the floor as a setter and looked over to the bench. They still weren't there. With a disappointed look on her face, the whistle blew and the game began.

They dropped the first game and Quinn was benched for the beginning of the second game. She couldn't even look back at Parker afraid that her frustration might move her to tears. They won the second game and the coach put Quinn back in for the third game. When it was her turn to serve she looked over to the bench. Sitting beside Parker with poster-board signs covered in glitter and pom-poms was Lane, Rory, and her mom. She laughed as she could hear their crazy cheering. The whistle blew so she served the ball. Ace! She served and scored a few more times and with each serve Lorelai and Rory's cheers became louder. It was clear they had no idea what they were cheering about, but that didn't matter to Quinn. After the fourth game, Stars Hollow High won the match 3 games to 1. Quinn ran over to meet her mother, sister, and best friend. She threw her arms around her mom and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Quinnie," Lorelai smiled.

"I didn't think you guys were going to show," Quinn said.

"We ran out of glitter," Rory said.

"And glue," Lorelai added.

"Anyways, we had to get more. Then when we got home Mom remembered that she saw pom-poms and wanted to get some," Rory continued.

"I figured if I was going to cheer for a sport I knew nothing about I needed pom-poms," Lorelai said.

"So we had to go back to the store," Rory finished.

"We got here not too long after…well; I'm not exactly sure what happened. You were sitting on the bench," Lorelai continued.

"Well, I'm just glad you made it. Rory how was your first day at Chilton?" Quinn asked.

"Oh you know…" Rory began.

"Hey, I think I'm going to head-out. I'll see you tomorrow, Quinn," Parker said.

"You're not getting away that easy, Parker. We're celebrating at Luke's," Lorelai said.

Lorelai grabbed Parker by the arm so that he couldn't get away, which caused him to laugh. Quinn jogged to the locker room to change out of her uniform and back into the clothes she had been wearing earlier. She walked back out into the gym where her mom, Rory, Parker, and Lane were waiting. The group walked out of the gym and headed for Luke's, when Lane began to walk away.

"Lane, you're invited too," Lorelai said.

"I should probably get home. My mom thinks I'm having a Korean study session at the library," Lane said.

"Do those even exist?" Parker asked.

"If my mom asks you they do," Lane said.

"Noted," Parker laughed.

Lane ran back to her house which doubled as Kim's Antiques as the rest of the group headed for Luke's. Luke was just about to turn the sign to closed when Lorelai turned the handle to open the door causing the sign to fall to the floor.

"Can't you read?" Luke questioned.

"Right now, the sign is non-existent leaving us to assume you're open," Lorelai responded.

"The lights are off. We're closed," Luke grumbled.

"C'mon Luke, we're celebrating. They won," Lorelai pleaded.

"Who won?" Luke asked.

"You know that game with a ball that Quinn plays," Lorelai said.

"Sometimes I wonder why you claim her," Luke said to Quinn and Rory.

"Please Luke. Just some coffee and pie?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine, but you all sit at the counter and no using the sugar to write messages," Luke sighed.

Lorelai squealed in delight as Luke opened the door for them to come inside. Quinn sat between Rory and Parker. Rory explained about her first day at Chilton, which sounded somewhat like hell; but Quinn was confident her sister would find her place at the school. Luke served them their coffee and pie, staying behind the counter chatting with Lorelai while the teenagers discussed school. Things were definitely changing in Quinn's life; but as long as she was with those who cared about her, she felt she could handle anything.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the beginning of Quinn's story.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn sat awkwardly beside Rory at the now traditional Friday night dinners. She didn't really understand why she was required to attend them. She hadn't borrowed the money to pay for Chilton, nor was she the one attending Chilton. Yet here she was in a dress sitting beside her twin at her grandparents' dining room table. The adults in the room were talking about a cook or maid or someone or another whom Emily had quickly hired and fired, or was going to fire soon. She wasn't exactly following the conversation, nor did she really care to. Quinn looked over to Rory and winked. Rory shot her a confused look, to which Quinn smiled. She then gave a fake sneeze and held her hand up to her nose. All attention was on her, so she made eye contact with her grandmother.

"Grandma, may I be please be excused to get a tissue?" Quinn asked politely trying to fake a stuffy nose.

"Of course, you know where the powder room is," Emily smiled.

"Powder room?" Lorelai snickered.

"Lorelai," Emily reprimanded.

Quinn winked once more at Rory before walking from the dining room and down the hall. After taking a few looks around her, she put her hand down from her nose and walked to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, she locked the door behind her before pulling her cell phone from the pocket her mother had thankfully added to the dress. She hit number three on her speed dial and put the phone up to her ear. After two rings she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Parker, I'm seriously dying here," Quinn groaned.

"I'm starting to think that sneaking away from your grandparents' dinner is becoming a ritual," Parker chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked.

"Last week you purposely banged your knee against an end table and used the need for an ice pack as an excuse. The week before…" Parker began.

"It's so terrible here. I have nothing in common with these people," Quinn argued.

"Those people are your grandparents," Parker responded.

"You try having a meal with them," Quinn furthered.

"Think of it this way, you get a multiple course meal for free. That's got to be decent right?" Parker asked.

"Sure, but you're meeting me at Luke's when I get back to Stars Hollow because I'm starving," Quinn said.

"I'm kinda busy," Parker said.

"Doing what?" Quinn asked.

"Homework, Mr. Brown gave this killer assignment…" Parker began.

"Either meet me there or I'm disowning you as my best friend," Quinn threatened.

"Really, you're giving me an ultimatum?" Parker chuckled.

"Please? I'll even pay," Quinn begged.

"Well, who can refuse a free meal," Parker agreed.

A knock came at the door. It was the maid asking if she was all right. Quinn put the phone against her shoulder and called that she'd be out in a minute. She then brought the phone back to her ear.

"I should probably go before Grandma comes in to get me herself," Quinn said.

"See you at Luke's," Parker said.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when we leave," Quinn said.

The friends said their goodbyes and Quinn closed her flip phone. She pinched her nose hard several times to make sure that it looked red from blowing it before heading back into the dining room.

"Sorry, I took so long," Quinn apologized.

"I hope you're not coming down with something," Emily said. "Lorelai, you should probably take her in to get checked."

"I think she'll be fine," Lorelai said while shaking her head at her daughter.

"If that cold goes unmedicated it could turn into pneumonia…" Emily began.

"Mom, she's fine. I think I know when I need to take my kid in to the doctor," Lorelai snapped.

Emily raised her eyebrows at her daughter, which caused Lorelai to look to her youngest daughter. Quinn shrugged her shoulders innocently to which Lorelai responded by taking a sip of her wine. Not wanting to have a dull dinner conversation, Emily continued to further the conversation.

"So, Lorelai, how are things at that charming little inn of yours?" Emily asked.

"They're still charming and little," Lorelai responded sarcastically. "And we're just crossing our fingers it doesn't assert itself and become rude and large."

"Mom's having a huge wedding there this week," Rory added.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai stated. "Actually, there's people coming from all over the country."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Emily said.

"Yeah," Lorelai said proudly.

"Now Rory, how's Chilton?" Emily questioned.

"Okay, done with me now," Lorelai muttered.

"I'm sorry, was there more to the story?" Emily scoffed.

"Rory has to pick a team sport to play," Lorelai said changing the subject back to Rory.

"It's a requirement," Rory groaned.

"And she's going to be staying away from volleyball," Quinn chuckled.

"And why's that?" Emily asked.

"I tried to teach her how to play last year for P.E., but things got ugly. She gave herself a black eye trying to bump the ball," Quinn explained.

"Physical fitness is as important as intellectual fitness," Richard began. "So says Plato, and so say I."

"What sport are you going to pick?" Emily asked Rory.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really the athletic type," Rory said.

"That's for sure," Quinn snickered.

Lorelai shot a pointed look at Quinn, which caused the youngest Gilmore girl to roll her eyes.

"I told Rory, she should go out for the debating team," Lorelai joked.

"That's not a sport," Rory grinned.

"It is, the way the Gilmore's play," Lorelai retorted.

"So, what are your choices?" Emily asked Rory.

"God, there are thousands of them: basketball, lacrosse, swimming, track, golf…" Rory began.

"Wish Stars Hollow had all those sports," Quinn muttered.

"Golf?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Rory said.

"Well, your grandfather is a golf player," Emily suggested. "He plays every week at the club. He could teach you both to play just like pros."

Lorelai slightly winced at her mother's suggestion. For Quinn, it took a second for her grandmother's words to sink in. You both. As in her and Rory had to play golf? She already had a sport. Besides, why spend more time with someone who hates her than she had to?

"Wait, did you just say you both?" Quinn questioned.

"Emily," Richard groaned.

"Why, he could take you both there on Sunday. It's perfect," Emily said beaming.

"It's not something you can teach in an afternoon," Richard stated sternly.

"That's okay. Rory can pick something else and Quinn can already hit a ball," Lorelai said trying to diffuse the tension.

"Why should she pick something else? She needs to learn a sport and Richard can teach them both a sport," Emily began. "One of you can use my clubs and the other can use your mother's old clubs. Only I'll forewarn you that your mother's are up there gathering dust with the rest of her potential."

"Okay, Mom, can I talk to for a minute?" Lorelai asked.

After Emily put up a bit of a front, she walked out of the dining room with Lorelai. Rory and Quinn sat there quietly with their grandfather. Every now and then he would look over to them, but they remained silent until their mother and grandmother returned. But dinner moved on painfully slow after they came back. Finally it was time to leave. Lorelai joked about what she would much rather do than go to the club with them outside as they left. Quinn quickly called Parker before turning to her mother.

"As much as I'd love to figure out things I'd rather do than go golfing, can we please get back home? I'm supposed to meet Parker at Luke's and I'd like to do that before it closes," Quinn whined.

"Aww, c'mon Quinnie. I think you'd like to hear that I'd rather stick my hands in acid and have no sense of feeling in my hands than go to the club with you guys," Lorelai joked.

"Hand over the keys," Quinn said holding out her hands.

"Don't ruin my fun," Lorelai whined.

"You can continue to have your fun while I drive us home," Quinn said.

Lorelai continued her ranting as she handed the keys over. Rory climbed in the back of the Jeep, while Lorelai sat in the passenger's seat, and Quinn took the driver's seat. Lorelai's jokes continued until they were about five minutes from home. Quinn pulled up in front of Luke's and put the Jeep in park before she waved at Parker who was standing outside. Quinn moved to get out, when Lorelai grabbed her daughter's arm.

"Next week when you decide to sneak out for your weekly Parker phone call from the Gilmore's at least give me a head's up," Lorelai said.

"How do you know about that?" Quinn asked.

"Honey, you're using the tricks from my book and believe me, in that house, I perfected them. You've still got some work," Lorelai said.

"You can teach me your ways, when I get home," Quinn said.

"Don't be out too late and make sure Parker walks you home," Lorelai said.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore," Quinn groaned.

Lorelai opened her car door. Quinn assumed that she was just getting out so that she could drive home, so she too got out. But when Lorelai passed by the front of the Jeep she called to Parker. Parker jogged over to meet Lorelai.

"Parker, make sure Quinn gets home," Lorelai said.

"Already planned on walking her home, Lorelai," Parker nodded.

"Good boy," Lorelai said as she patted him on the cheek.

Quinn blushed and shook her head in embarrassment. Her mother then got in the Jeep and drove away.

"Oh my God, she's so embarrassing sometimes," Quinn groaned.

"Hey, you have like the coolest mom ever," Parker said.

"Is someone crushing on my mom?" Quinn teased.

"No, don't be ridiculous," Parker shot back.

"I can't be held responsible for what I say when I'm hungry," Quinn furthered.

"Then we should probably get some food in you before you say something you'll really regret," Parker continued.

"Agreed," Quinn smiled.

Parker held the door open as Quinn walked through the door to Luke's. Even though Luke pretended to be upset they were there, he still gave them burgers and fries to eat. They sat at the counter as Luke worked on cleaning the tables. Quinn took a bite out of her burger and moaned slightly.

"Luke, they should've made you a god," Quinn said.

"Greek or Roman?" Parker chuckled.

"Doesn't matter, I'm sure they have a place for a burger god dressed in flannel," Quinn said.

"Maybe Olympus would be a little lenient on the dress code," Parker joked.

"I can see Luke sitting there next to Zeus," Quinn agreed.

"Oh jeez, will you two stop," Luke groaned.

"Luke, it's a compliment," Quinn explained.

"Eat your food and get out," Luke grumbled.

Parker and Quinn chuckled as Luke cleaned the tables. When they were done, Quinn paid for their meals and they headed outside. Parker shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as they walked.

"I forgot to tell you, my grandma's making me learn how to play golf with Rory and my grandpa," Quinn groaned.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, well at least compared to Rory. You're more athletically gifted than her," Parker explained.

"But I'm going to be forced to spend most of the day on Sunday with my sister and grandfather," Quinn furthered.

"Oh the horror! At least I'll have time to do my homework because you won't be around," Parker teased.

"Jerk," Quinn said as she playfully slapped at Parker's arm.

"Hey, now that your sister is gone, I have to keep my first place class ranking," Parker said.

"Maybe, I'll start studying and give you a run for your money," Quinn said.

"Like that will happen," Parker joked.

"Hey, I'm not stupid you know," Quinn argued.

"I know, you just don't apply yourself. Despite that you still have decent class ranking," Parker shrugged.

"How do you know my class ranking?" Quinn asked.

"You're fourth. It's not hard to figure out by a process of elimination. You can't be first…" Parker began to reason.

"You better watch out, Dell," Quinn teased.

"Bring it," Parker laughed.

The teenagers walked up the lane to the Gilmore residence quietly as Parker kept his hands in his pockets. Quinn looked to her best friend. He looked like he had something on his mind, but he wasn't saying anything.

"You look deep in thought?" Quinn commented.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Exactly my point," Quinn teased.

"I suppose this is good night," Parker smiled.

"I'll see you…" Quinn began.

"Well I work tomorrow and then the day after you have your thing with your grandpa and Rory," Parker stated.

"So sometime in the distant future then," Quinn said.

"I'll be working the wedding at your mom's inn though," Parker added.

"How many jobs do you have?" Quinn laughed.

"Enough to put me through Yale," Parker grinned.

"I'll probably call you tomorrow when I get stuck on my math," Quinn said.

"We both know that you won't start it until Sunday night," Parker chuckled.

Quinn laughed as she leaned against the railing of her front porch and Parker leaned in closer to her. Quinn looked up to him with her blue eyes and blushed slightly. Parker was about to say something when Babette stuck her head out her window.

"Parker is that you?" Babette called.

"Yes, Aunt Babette," Parker called back.

Parker moved away from Quinn and walked closer toward his aunt's house from the Gilmore porch.

"Can you bring these clothes over to your mother? They don't fit me and I thought she might want to give them a try," Babette said.

"Yeah, I'll be right over!" Parker said.

"Take your time with Quinnie, sugar," Babette grinned.

Parker's face blushed at the mention of Quinn, but Quinn walked over to him.

"Will your mom even fit in her clothes?" Quinn asked.

"Not a chance," Parker chuckled. "But it's the only way she'll get rid of stuff. My mom will just donate it to the Salvation Army or something."

"Win-win," Quinn smiled.

"Win-win," Parker repeated. "But I should probably get over there before she decides she can't get rid of something."

"All right, have a good night," Quinn said.

"You too," Parker said.

Parker looked at Quinn for a moment before he shook his head and walked off the porch and headed to his aunt's house. Quinn watched him walk over there. He turned his head back once to look at her and grinned; but then Quinn walked inside her house where she knew she was going to be tormented by her mother who was standing in the living room window with a container of ice cream watching them.

**Author's Note: Thanks to those of you have followed Quinn's story: ****xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx****, ****katrapenny****, ****MiguelCC51****, ****Lady Isabelle Black****. And to the one person who favorite: ****Random2Friends****. I hope you continue to like and read this story. **

**MiguelCC51: It is my intent not to make Quinn a Mary-Sue. I'm trying to make her real as possible, so she will have some quirks and flaws.**

**Myrt: I'm thankful that you read my little story! Here's the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rory stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot. She and Quinn should have left five minutes ago in order to get to their grandparent's house in Hartford half an hour early. It seemed that as far as time was concerned, Quinn had no sense for it. Rory shouted for her sister once more before she looked at the watch on her wrist. There was no response from upstairs, so Rory marched up the stairs in her lavender blouse and high-waisted pants. Once upstairs, she flung the door open to her sister's room only to find her in bed wearing a Stars Hollow High t-shirt and athletic shorts, curled up with a book. While the twins may have differed in athletics, drive in academics, and sense of time; two things they did share in common was their love of coffee and books.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Rory asked.

"I'm not going," Quinn shrugged.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Rory asked.

"You're supposed to be the smart one. I thought you could plainly understand what I was saying," Quinn said.

"I know what the literal definition means; but what do you mean_ you're_ not going," Rory furthered.

'I'm sick," Quinn said.

Quinn faked a cough before she looked up to Rory with an innocent expression on her face.

"Apologize to Grandma and Grandpa for me," Quinn said sweetly.

"No, no way. I'm not going to cover for you," Rory groaned.

"Why not?" Quinn questioned.

"Because it would be lying and considering they're paying for me to go to Chilton, I'm not going to lie to them," Rory said.

"Well, they're not paying for me to go to some fancy school, so I don't owe them anything," Quinn quipped.

"They're still your grandparents," Rory argued

"_Please_ Rory," Quinn begged.

"What if they find out?" Rory asked. "You know they'll blame Mom."

"They're not going to find out," Quinn stated.

"What's so important that you can't go whack some balls with a club for a while?" Rory asked.

"I'd rather waste my time doing something I enjoy or at least can enjoy without the Gilmores. Besides, I'm not the one in need of a sport. I already have one, thank you very much," Quinn said.

Rory groaned. Winning an argument against her sister was just as likely as winning an argument against her mother: highly unlikely. Stubbornness, another trait for girls had inherited; but that wasn't too surprising seeing as it was on both sides of the gene pool. Quinn watched as her twin walked over to a pile of books stacked on her desk. Rory plucked four books from the pile that were her own books.

"If I do this for you, I want something in return," Rory said.

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"I need some time to think it over," Rory stated.

"How very diplomatic of you," Quinn scoffed.

"Deal or no deal?" Rory questioned.

"Deal, but you can't tell Mom," Quinn said.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Rory added.

"It is now," Quinn furthered.

"Mom's going to find out. She always does," Rory said.

"She doesn't even want us to go," Quinn said.

"Then why are you arguing with me not to tell her?" Rory asked.

"If you keep arguing with me, you might actually make it right on time or God-forbid, a few minutes late," Quinn smirked

"You kept me on purpose!" Rory shouted.

"Would I ever do something like that, Ror?" Quinn teased.

"You knew that if you kept me talking, you wouldn't have time to get ready and I would have to leave without you. Dang-it Quinn," Rory groaned.

"Don't you have a bus to catch?" Quinn asked.

Rory threw her hands up in frustration before she stomped out of her sister's atrocious bedroom. Quinn chuckled at her sister's expense. While her sister could be quite easy to manipulate, she didn't really feel all that bad about it. She had gotten out of the Gilmore golf outing and had a day to herself. Her mother was working at the Independence Inn and Rory would soon be hitting the fairways with her grandfather. This left plenty of time for her to have a Disney movie marathon. _Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, Lion King_; along with the junk food her mother had stored in the cupboard would make for a perfect relaxing Sunday. Quinn plopped her bottom down on the living room couch for her movie marathon. She was about twenty minutes into _Beauty and the Beast_ when the phone rang. Quinn hit the mute button and waited for it to go to voicemail. As suspected, it was her grandmother calling.

"Lorelai, Rory tells me that Quinn is sick and couldn't make it golfing today because of her cold. I told you to bring her in. You need to be a little more responsible when it comes to your children. Honestly, you think that a sick child would be a little higher on your list of priorities. If…"

The machine cut Emily Gilmore off. Quinn listened for the phone to ring again, but it didn't. So, she quickly walked over and deleted the message before her mother got into an argument over it with her grandmother and then returned to her movies and junk food. Quinn was just about to start _The Little Mermaid_ when her cell phone began to ring: The Independence Inn was calling her; or in other words, her mother. Knowing by this point, Rory had probably already tattled on her; Quinn had no choice but to answer the phone.

"Hey Mom," Quinn answered.

"Why hello daughter-of-mine, how's the illness?" Lorelai asked.

"It's better," Quinn responded.

"Quinn, while I'm all for getting out of Gilmore events, asking your sister to lie on your behalf isn't the way to do it," Lorelai said.

"I know," Quinn sighed.

"Why didn't you ask me? I've published a book on excuses to get out of the Gilmore's clutches," Lorelai responded.

"Because I knew you'd have to call Grandma and then there would be a big argument," Quinn said.

"Sweetie, I can handle Emily Gilmore's wrath, believe me," Lorelai said.

"Sorry," Quinn muttered.

"When Rory gets home you need to apologize," Lorelai stated.

"Fine," Quinn sighed.

"But now for the reason I really called you. While I love Parker, he doesn't know the difference between a tulle tutu and tulle toilet paper," Lorelai said.

"That bad?" Quinn asked.

"That kid may be academically gifted, but his decorating skills are severely lacking," Lorelai said.

"Hopefully, Yale doesn't ask you for a reference on his decorating," Quinn joked.

"So can you please come down and help? I really can't afford to have tulle toilet paper draped at this wedding," Lorelai begged.

"Gimme ten minutes," Quinn said.

"Thank you, thank you," Lorelai rushed. "Now get your butt in gear and get down here, Quinnie."

Quinn chuckled before she hung up the phone. She quickly threw her hair up into a messy bun before she double-checked her appearance in the mirror. After a quick glance, she shook her head. Why was she so worried about what she looked like? She was just going to the inn to help Parker. She shook off any doubts and headed out the door for the Independence Inn. When she finally got there, she found Parker and her mother standing on the back porch with armfuls of purple tulle.

"We need more tulle, Parker. I need the feeling of a major tutu, not just some cheap toilet paper slathered together," Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry Lorelai," Parker said.

"Oh honey, we'll fix it," Lorelai said before she looked out onto the lawn. "Quinnie, thank God."

Lorelai walked out onto the lawn and gently redirected a guy who was tying ribbons to the trees to tying them on the chairs instead.

"Mental note, never let men anywhere near ribbon," Lorelai said.

Suddenly, squawking could be heard from behind them. Quinn turned to see a guy pushing cages with swans in them.

"You help Parker, I'll take care of the swans," Lorelai breathed.

Quinn nodded and before she could say anything to her mother, the older Gilmore girl was already briskly walking toward the man with the swans. Quinn chuckled as she walked toward Parker who was now practically mummified in purple tulle.

"Looks like you could use a hand," Quinn grinned.

"I thought you were supposed to be golfing," Parker retorted.

"And you're supposed to be working on homework," Quinn quipped.

"Your mom asked if I could help-out last minute," Parker responded. "And that still doesn't answer why you're not golfing."

Quinn looked to her friend and placed her hands on her hips.

"I faked sick," Quinn shrugged.

"Why would you do that?" Parker asked.

"Do you want help with you tulle disaster or not?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, let's fix this before your mom fires me," Parker said.

Quinn took hold of the tulle from Parker's hands and began to double it over, to make it look fuller.

"She won't fire you," Quinn said. "She knows how much you need this job."

"A job I'm not that good at," Parker said.

"True, don't expect her to give Yale a good reference for your tulle decorating," Quinn teased. "But you're a hard worker, she sees that. She doesn't hire just anyone."

Parker stapled the tulle Quinn bunched up to the white railing. For the next ten minutes, they worked silently bunching the tulle and stapling it to the railing; working together as a team. When the tulle was properly placed, Parker left to finish the next task assigned him while Quinn snuck into the kitchen to see if Sookie had any food she could part with. Quinn walked in to find Sookie looking sourly at the packages of blueberries in front of her. The teenager walked over to the counter and hunched herself over the counter, imitating Sookie's pose. For a few seconds she looked at the blueberries before she turned to Sookie.

"Waiting for them to turn into a carriage?" Quinn asked.

"If only they'd turn into strawberries," Sookie sighed.

"So you don't want them?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I don't want blueberries for my strawberry shortcake," Sookie said shaking her head.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I had a few?" Quinn asked.

"Someone might as well eat them, I suppose," Sookie sighed.

Quinn walked over to the sink and washed her hands before she snatched a handful of blueberries and popped them into her mouth. She grabbed another handful before she headed to leave the kitchen.

"Good luck on the strawberries, Sookie," Quinn called as she walked.

The teenage girl walked out of the kitchen and into the lobby of the Independence Inn. She plopped herself down on a couch. A few minutes passed before Parker's mother, Toni, walked in. Toni immediately noticed Quinn and walked over to sit on the coach beside her.

"Do you know if Parker is done yet?" Toni asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was chasing butterflies," Quinn responded.

Toni raised an eyebrow at Quinn.

"Seriously, they hatched already," Quinn said.

"Parker's truck is at Gypsy's and I figured he'd be tired, so I decided to give him a ride home," Toni said.

"I can go see if he's out back," Quinn suggested.

"While you're at it, why don't you ask your mother if you can come over for dinner," Toni responded.

Quinn sweetly smiled and nodded before she stood up. Toni was nothing like her brother, Taylor, and for that she was thankful. Quinn found Parker outside sipping a glass of Sookie's homemade lemonade.

"You're mom's here to pick you up," Quinn said.

"I hoped she'd come. My truck died yesterday," Parker said.

"Well, she also asked me to come over for dinner," Quinn said.

"You think she'd stop asking and just assume that you'll come over when you and dinner are mentioned in the same sentence," Parker said.

"Shut up," Quinn groaned.

"Fine, but can you tell her I just need to make sure all the tables and chairs are set up and then I'll be out?" Parker asked.

"I suppose so," Quinn said pretending to be reluctant to do so.

"Thanks," Parker said, not even noticing Quinn's joking.

After Quinn told her mother that she was going over to Parker's for dinner, she went back to the lobby to find Toni chatting with Drella, the harp player. Of course, Drella was complaining as usual, but Toni looked fairly upbeat despite the other woman's poor demeanor. Within a few minutes Parker appeared in the lobby, ready to go home and they all piled into the Dell's blue mini-van. Parker threw his sister's car seat from the bucket seat in the mini-van into the backseat. Parker was the oldest of five. He had three younger brothers and one younger sister: Owen, Cole, Ethan, and Paige. Soon, they pulled into the Dell's driveway in front of their historical two-story home. Play toys littered the yard as they made their ways across it to the back porch. Three year old Paige greeted them the second they got in the door. Parker bent down to pick up his little sister, but she ran right to Quinn. Quinn chuckled as she picked up her biggest fan.

Quinn carried Parker's little sister to the living room where they played ponies until it was time for dinner. Dinner consisted of pot roast, carrots, and potatoes. Quinn didn't normally have this at home, unless Sookie sent some home with her mother or it was a special at one of the restaurants. The entire Dell family along with Quinn was seated at their dining room table for dinner. Quinn sat beside Parker and one his younger 13 year old twin brothers, Owen. After dinner, she stayed for one intense game of UNO, to which she came in second place to Parker. After that, Toni suggested that Parker walk Quinn home. Parker agreed despite his younger brothers' teasing. He walked Quinn until the beginning of the walkway up to the Gilmore house, which was still dark because Lorelai and Rory were at Luke's. The teenagers said their goodbyes and Quinn walked inside to finish her homework due the next day, which Parker had probably already finished on Friday night.

The days until the wedding drew closer. Apparently one day, while Quinn had been at volleyball practice, Grandpa had called to talk to Rory. Quinn could tell her mother was uncomfortable with Rory's budding relationship with their grandfather. While Lorelai was hesitant of it, Rory welcomed it. Quinn was unsure how to feel about it. From her mother's perspective, her grandfather wasn't the kindest person; but the way Rory described him, it almost made her feel slightly jealous. Had she missed out on something special because she skipped their golf date? It wasn't until after school one day when things finally came to a head. Quinn was upstairs in bed, with her window open, so she could hear the fight.

"I couldn't possible stretch them out. Your boobs are way bigger than mine," Rory practically shouted.

"That is not true!" Lorelai argued.

"Yes, it is!" Rory furthered.

"Your boobs are totally bigger than mine," Lorelai scoffed.

"You're crazy!" Rory shouted.

"Do you want to measure?" Lorelai continued.

"What?" Rory questioned.

"I'm serious. Why don't you got get the measuring tape now?" Lorelai said.

"I'm not going to measure my boobs!" Rory exclaimed.

"Because you know that you are totally bigger!" Lorelai shouted.

By this point Quinn had slammed her window shut. The shouting turned into muffled tones she couldn't recognize; she knowing her mother, she probably wasn't letting the boob thing end. Quinn could hear footsteps running up the stairs. She quickly jumped back into her bed and threw the covers over herself. Rory flung Quinn's bedroom door open and flew onto Quinn's bed.

"That woman is cracked!" Rory complained.

"I'm not commenting," Quinn said.

"Seriously, she wants to fight about boob size?" Rory groaned.

"I'm not getting into this," Quinn muttered. "I declare neutrality."

"What am I supposed to do?" Rory asked.

"Go to the library?" Quinn suggested.

"What will that solve?" Rory asked.

"Your homework," Quinn groaned.

"You know what? You're right, homework is obviously more important than my boob size. If _she_ asks, that's where I am," Rory said.

"Good luck!" Quinn called sarcastically.

Rory turned around and glared at her sister for a moment before she rolled her eyes and walked away. When Rory got home after the library closed, she went straight to her room without uttering one word to her sister or mother. Finally, the day of the wedding arrived, but Rory and Lorelai still weren't speaking to each other. Quinn felt stuck in the middle as they silently rode together in the Jeep to the Independence Inn. Quinn was thankful when she spotted Parker standing outside, dressed to cater the event. The car was hardly even in park when Quinn jumped out of the Jeep and ran, as best as she could in the heels she was wearing, over to Parker. She had given Parker the down-low on her sister's and mother's fight over one of their nightly phone calls.

"See they still haven't made up," Parker said.

"And it's driving me crazy!" Quinn groaned. "That was the quietest car road known to existence."

"What about a car full of mimes?" Parker asked.

"Fine, quietest car ride of my recollection, can't judge me based on what I remember," Quinn retorted.

"I was just kidding," Parker said.

"Sorry, I've been getting used to serious these past few days," Quinn said rolling her shoulders.

"Parker, I'm sure Sookie has something for you to do," Lorelai said as she walked over.

"Yes, Lorelai, right on it," Parker said.

"And you, young lady, I need you to go check on the brides," Lorelai stated.

Quinn thought for a moment to complain, but then thought better of it. She went and checked on the brides, both of whom seemed to be doing fine. It was the mother who seemed more than stressed-out; but she knew that her mother was taking care of the woman. It seemed that almost as soon as the wedding started, it was over and the reception was starting. Quinn went and sat at the guest book table with her sister. Parker snuck them plates of food as they waited for the dance to start, because hopefully the sooner that started, the sooner the whole thing would be over. Rory and Quinn practically inhaled Sookie's good cooking.

"If there's a place for Luke as God, then Sookie's definitely got to be a goddess," Quinn said as she savored the last bit of her beef.

"What?" Rory asked.

'Nothing, you wouldn't get it," Quinn said. "It's a Parker thing."

"Of course it is," Rory sighed.

"Hey, don't take your crap with Mom out on me," Quinn stated.

"I'm not," Rory argued.

"Yes, you are," Quinn quipped.

"How?" Rory retorted.

"You're both putting me in the middle and it's not fair," Quinn whined. "You two just need to make up already."

"I was thinking the same thing," Lorelai said as she walked over.

Lorelai hesitantly walked toward her daughters. Rory refused to look at their mother, but Quinn looked to her mother.

"I'd like a minute alone with Rory, Quinn. Why don't you go ask Parker to dance?" Lorelai suggested.

"He's working," Quinn said.

"Tell him his boss says it's all right," Lorelai smiled.

"Wait, you're being serious?" Quinn questioned.

"Just go dance with the boy," Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

"Do I have to?" Quinn asked.

"Oh my God, it's one dance," Lorelai groaned.

"Mom," Quinn groaned back.

"Do I need to go ask him for you?" Lorelai questioned.

"I'm going, I'm going," Quinn muttered.

Quinn walked away from her mother and sister, while they made up and looked for Parker. She would find him and bother him for a while, but there was no way in hell that she was going to ask him to dance. What was her mother thinking? They were just friends. Quinn leaned against the back railing which was dressed in purple tulle as she watched Parker clearing off some of the tables. He looked over to her and she smiled. She slowly walked over to where he was as her blue dress swished as she walked.

"I forgot to tell you earlier that you looked nice," Parker said.

"Thanks; you don't look so bad yourself," Quinn joked.

"You should've seen me before I had blueberry shortcake splattered over me," Parker winked.

"Looks like I'll just have to take you word for it," Quinn laughed, even though they both knew that they had seen each other.

A wolf-whistle came from behind her. Quinn turned around to find her mother and Rory's arms linked and they were both watching her and Parker. Quinn mouthed for them to shut up and glared at them, but she could still hear their precocious laughter. The band suddenly began to play _The Way You Look Tonight_. There was more whistling from behind them, which caused Quinn to blush. She just hoped Parker didn't catch on to her mother and sister's antics; but Parker was too preoccupied with clearing plates which once held blueberry shortcake on them. Parker gave her a funny look before he left with his arms full of dirty dishes. Quinn watched as her mother stood up to intercept him. Parker walked in the inn, quickly followed by Lorelai. She knew her mother was up to something, which caused Quinn to groan. When Parker finally came back out, Lorelai had her arm looped through his. Parker's face was flushed as Lorelai grinned. Lorelai walked Parker over to Quinn, whose face was just as flushed as Parker's.

"Quinnie, Parker has something he wants to ask you," Lorelai smiled.

"I erm—I was wonderin' if you wanted to dance," Parker said stumbling over his words.

"Well, I…" Quinn began.

"Of course she does," Lorelai said.

Lorelai reached for her daughter's hand and placed it in Parker's.

"Have fun, you two," Lorelai grinned.

Quinn looked at her mother as if she was insane, before her mother walked away. But she made the signal that she was watching them both as she walked. Quinn rolled her eyes and reluctantly let Parker lead her out a ways onto the dance floor. Parker awkwardly put one of his hands on Quinn's waist, while she rested a hand on his shoulder as Parker's sweaty hand held on to her other hand.

"Sorry about her," Quinn muttered.

"Me too, it's impossible to say no to her," Parker said. "And then Sookie was getting in on it…'

"We'll just get this over with and call it good," Quinn said.

"Yeah, exactly," Parker stated.

Quinn looked up to find Parker staring at her. She gave him a confused look, which caused a blush to creep farther up his neck.

"Besides, there's nothing wrong with friends dancing together just as friends," Quinn said.

"Yeah," Parker muttered.

"And we're friends," Quinn added. "Best friends."

"The best," Parker said.

"Good, I'm glad we agree," Quinn said.

The song came to an end and Quinn and Parker stopped dancing. For a few seconds they stared at each other, trying to read the other; but that moment was ruined when _Come On Eileen_ began to play. The friends laughed awkwardly and parted. Parker returned to his bussing of tables, while Quinn walked back to her mother and sister. Quinn sat beside her mother and shook her head. While her mother could be incredibly annoying and embarrassing at times, there was no doubt that she was just looking out for her. The Gilmore girls sat together watching the crowd continue to dance, knowing that however crazy their family was: that's what the three of them were, family.

**Author's Note:** And another chapter is done! I hope that you're enjoying reading about Quinn as much as I am writing her. Many thanks to those of you who have favorited/followed this story: GilmoreGirl96, MiguelCC51, Random2Friends, IfYouCouldOnlySee, and XxOx. I really appreciate the faith that you've put in my little story so far. Thanks to my awesome reviewers:

MiguelCC55: Yeah, that seems to be Babette's role with the new characters: their moment killer. Haha. As far as Quinn/Parker, things seem to be moving in that direction…but will it actually happen remains to be seen. Yes, Lane will be making an appearance and soon! Will they or won't they like each other…hmmm…And Yes, that is Shantel VanSanten! Haha…I originally had given Quinn another name and then picked Shantel to play her, but then the more I thought of it…the more I really liked Quinn. So, I made Quinn, Quinn…and kept her looking like Shantel, even though of the OTH references. And I love your babble. It tells me that you read, and at least somewhat enjoyed it. :D

Guest: Here's a "soonish" post.

Random2Friends: You're welcome for updating and here's another update. Part of the reason I'm writing this story is because of the lack of decent OC stories, so I'm really trying to do it justice. Looks like we'll just have to wait and see how I do.

Guest: I'm glad that you love it! Here's another chapter..soonish.

GilmoreGirl96: Yay! You love it! I started this story hoping that at least someone would like it. Haha. As for the other ff's that's why I started this one, I really wanted one where the twin was believable, or at least more believable than the other ones out there. I'm glad that you like Quinn and Parker. At first I was kind of scared putting two OC's in one story, but I think Parker fits right into it too. So here's hoping things keep working smoothly!

Cpjjgj: Ah, you found this one too! I really do love you, dearie! I'm glad that you love Quinn…and Parker. As far as their relationship, I think you're right. Will they or won't they admit there's something there remains to be seen. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn sat in her last class for the day: English and Composition 10a drumming her pen against her notebook. She looked over to Parker who was furiously taking notes on Ms. Morrison's lecture on _To Kill A Mockingbird_. She knew he had already read the book, yet he still insisted on writing notes verbatim on what Ms. Morrison lectured. Quinn too had already read the book that was why she sat there in her boredom.

"Parker," Quinn whispered.

"Not now," Parker responded.

"You already know everything she's telling you," Quinn argued.

"I'm trying to pay attention; you should try doing the same," Parker hissed.

"Miss Gilmore, Mr. Dell is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Ms. Morrison questioned.

Quinn looked to Parker and rolled her eyes, while Parker simply blushed. Ms. Morrison walked over to the back corner where they sat and repeated her question.

"It's my fault, Ms. Morrison. Quinn was telling me to be quiet," Parker lied.

"What say you Miss Gilmore?" Ms. Morrison asked.

"The entire time I've known Parker, he hasn't lied yet," Quinn stated.

"Why I believe Miss Gilmore's statement is true, until now at least, I don't believe Mr. Dell's," Ms. Morrison stated.

"They're telling the truth," the new kid in front of Parker said.

Quinn still hadn't talked with the new kid yet. She had been purposely avoiding him, seeing as Rory liked him. Because the second she went anywhere near him, Rory would hound her for information on him. It was easier to simply tell her the truth that she hadn't talked with him than it was to have her sister on her about a boy. She had learned this the hard way when Rory had liked someone last year. So far this Dean situation was going much better than that one. Ms. Morrison was eyeing up Dean, deciding whether or not she believed him.

"Mr. Forester, I think this is the first time you've spoken in my class since you've arrived," Ms. Morrison said.

"Just trying to help," Dean commented.

"Well, next time your friends in the back corner decide it's more important to talk during my class…" Ms. Morrison began.

"We're not friends," Quinn interrupted.

"What Quinn means to say is that we haven't had that much time to become _good_ friends yet," Parker insisted.

Ms. Morrison put her hands up in defense and shook her head.

"You know what? Forget it. Miss Gilmore, Mr. Dell, and Mr. Forester please pay better attention or next time your grades are being docked," Ms. Morrison said.

Parker's eyes widened. Quinn knew that it would practically kill him to have his grade docked in any way, shape, or form. Ms. Morrison then walked back to the front of the room and continued to lecture. When class finished Parker packed up his things and moved to leave the classroom without waiting for Quinn. Quinn groaned and slung her bag across her shoulders and ran after him.

"Parker, wait up!" Quinn called.

Parker continued to walk away from her.

"You can't run! I know where your locker is! I know where you work! And I know where you live!" Quinn shouted after him.

Parker stopped and turned around as Quinn jogged toward him.

"Parker, I'm sorry," Quinn said breathing heavily. "I promise to never bother you again in Ms. Morrison's class. But I can't make any promises as far as chemistry."

He looked at her for a moment before mulling over her apology. Then he nodded his head and a big grin spread across his face.

"You know the "I know where your locker is" thing is probably the creepiest thing you've said to me," Parker said. "You really could be my stalker."

"I've considered it," Quinn shrugged.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Parker chuckled.

Suddenly, Dean walked past them brushing his fingers through his hair. Parker side-stepped Quinn and walked over to him. Dean stopped as Parker held out his hand to shake. Dean accepted Parker's handshake as Quinn walked over.

"Thanks man, we owe you," Parker told Dean.

"It's not that big of a deal," Dean commented.

"Why'd you do it?" Quinn questioned.

"Quinn," Parker reprimanded.

"He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"You're Rory's sister, right?" Dean asked.

"When she decides to claim me," Quinn retorted.

Dean stood there staring at her for a moment.

"Yes, Rory is my sister," Quinn stated.

"That's why," Dean shrugged.

"That's why, what?" Quinn questioned.

"That's why I stood up for you. I was hoping you could tell her something for me," Dean stated.

"I suppose I am indebted to you," Quinn sighed.

"Tell her I say 'hi,'" Dean blushed.

"That's it?" Quinn asked.

"Well, erm…" Dean fumbled for words.

"We'll make sure Rory gets the message," Parker said.

Dean nodded his head and walked away. Parker looked at Quinn and shook his head. They began to head toward their lockers, which were only a couple of lockers away from each other.

"Do you have to be so mean to him?" Parker questioned.

"I'm not being mean," Quinn retorted.

"What would Rory think about how you talk to him?" Parker asked.

"Nothing, because she's not going to know. Besides, I'm not mean to him; I'm just not exactly nice to him," Quinn argued.

"Because that's any better," Parker scoffed.

"I don't want him liking me, when Rory likes him," Quinn furthered.

"That's a lie and you know it," Parker said. "You just don't want to be their go-between."

"It's scary how well you know me sometimes," Quinn said.

"You pick up on a few things when you've friends since Kindergarten," Parker grinned.

"Oh really? What's my favorite ice cream?" Quinn questioned.

"Easy, cookie dough," Parker said.

"Favorite food?" Quinn asked.

"Cheesburger and fries; what's with the food theme?" Parker chuckled.

"Fine, the final question and our friendship depends on it. What is my favorite book?" Quinn retorted.

"This is probably the hardest one. Between you and your sister I've seen so many damn books; but, while you like to come off as some literary connoisseur, Harry Potter is near and dear to your heart," Parker answered.

"Damn, you're good," Quinn laughed.

"And you're going to be late for practice," Parker said.

Quinn looked at the clock. He was right. Without even getting her things out of her locker as she had originally intended to; she ran down the hallway headed straight for the gym. Thankfully she wore a t-shirt and short to school today. So all she had to do was dig her knee pads out of her backpack and she was ready for practice. When she got to the gym, Quinn saw that practice had already started. Her Coach made her run five laps. Three to make up for the ones she missed and two more because she was two minutes late. When practice was finally finished Quinn dragged her sweaty self to the Independence Inn. She and Rory usually arrived relatively around the same time. Rory's school went a little longer plus she had the commute from Hartford, which was almost timed about the same as Quinn's volleyball practice. Quinn walked into the Independence Inn and walked over to the front desk to as Michel where her mom was; but Michel looked at her in disgust.

"I'm not even touching you," Quinn retorted.

"No, but I can smell you from here," Michel stated.

"Just tell me where my mom is and my smell will leave your presence," Quinn quipped.

"She eez een zee kitchen," Michel said.

"Thanks, Michel," Quinn grinned.

She reached over the counter and patted Michel on the hand, which he instantly attempted to back away from. Quinn laughed as she walked into the kitchen where her mom was reading a magazine to Sookie while Rory was seated in the corner. Lorelai smiled at her and then walked toward Rory.

"Now that Quinnie is here, we should celebrate tonight. Go out on the town," Lorelai grinned.

"Can't, I have to study," Rory sighed.

"You know I really should get started on this shopping list," Sookie groaned.

"Community choir is tonight and…" Quinn began.

"What is going on here? We're all fiery young women. Studying? Shopping lists? Choir?" Lorelai began. "Where's 'to hell with it all'? Where's 'throwing caution to the wind'? Where…shoot, the linen delivery."

Lorelai began to walk out of the kitchen as Rory made some sarcastic remark before she started working on her homework in the kitchen. Quinn went back into the lobby to annoy Michel until it was time to go. Thankfully for Michel, he only had to endure twenty minutes of torture before Lorelai came and told Quinn it was time to go. With a final jab at Michel, Quinn followed her mother to the Jeep and climbed in the very back. When they got home, Quinn ran in the house and took a quick shower. She had time to change into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt before there was a honk outside.

"Bye Mom!" Quinn called.

"You were serious about the choir thing?" Lorelai asked.

"I've been going every week for almost the past year, what do you think?" Quinn responded sarcastically.

"But who's going to entertain me tonight?" Lorelai whined.

"Not me, so bye!" Quinn called.

Quinn ran out the door toward Parker's truck. They were the only two high school aged members of the Stars Hollow Community Choir. The rest of the choir was mostly comprised of people in their late 40s or higher. Parker had been roped into it last year because his uncle Taylor Doosey was the director/lead tenor/whatever he felt like doing at the time. And because Quinn felt bad that he was the only underage person in the choir, she joined her best friend. It was at least tolerable because she enjoyed singing and she could make fun of Taylor with Parker. Parker leaned across his truck and opened the door for Quinn.

"I see Gypsy got Orville up and running," Quinn grinned.

"You do know I never named my truck Orville," Parker said.

"_I_ did and that's what counts," Quinn responded.

Parker pulled into the high school parking lot. Choir was held at Miss Patty's School of Ballet studio, which was not too far away. Quinn and Parker walked to the studio together and he opened the door for her. Inside, they found Taylor already starting up a ruckus with Miss Patty and Babette. Parker's mom, who was Taylor's sister, felt obligated to come for her brother's sake. She stood in the corner and waved them over. It was pretty obvious she was struggling keeping conversation with Kirk alone. Maury was already twinkling the ivories as Quinn and Parker walked over. Thankfully, they didn't have to talk to Kirk long because Taylor called for the rehearsal to start. Quinn took her seat between Parker's mom and her kindergarten teacher Mrs. Richie. They were already starting Christmas music, because Taylor wanted them to be ready this year. The Christmas Choir debacle had happened five years ago and Taylor was still paranoid about a repeat performance. Quinn practically collapsed from exhaustion when she got home. She saw that Rory was still up studying when she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door to find her mother standing on her desk with pins in her mouth and a measuring tape.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Quinn questioned.

"I was bored, so I decided to make you new curtains," Lorelai responded.

"But I don't need new curtains," Quinn groaned.

'I was so bored," Lorelai groaned back.

"How much longer are you going to be?" Quinn asked.

"A few more minutes, I promise," Lorelai said.

Quinn nodded her head and went downstairs to sit on the couch. Well, a few minutes turned into a lot longer. Quinn had no idea how long it was; but it was long enough for her fall asleep on the couch. She slept there through the night until she could hear someone starting the coffee pot the next morning. She groaned at the kink in her neck before slowly meandering to the kitchen where she found Rory already wide awake studying, again.

"Did you even sleep?" Quinn questioned.

"I slept as long as I scheduled I could," Rory responded.

Rory held up her schedule, which Quinn snatched out of her hand.

"Oh my God, I swear all you do is school, eat, sleep, and study," Quinn groaned.

"I have a big Shakespeare test to study for," Rory groaned.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you always do," Quinn responded.

"You need to promise not to tell Mom; but I got a D on my last paper," Rory whispered.

"A D?" Quinn gasped.

"Sh!" Rory shushed.

"That sounds like a grade I'd get," Quinn said.

"You've gotten a D?" Rory asked.

"On my eighth grade biology test because _somebody_ had to set the curve at 100%," Quinn nodded.

"If I recall correctly, Parker got a 100% too," Rory retorted.

"Rub it in why don't you," Quinn groaned.

"Okay, but now you see why I need to study. So I need you to keep Mom occupied until the weekend," Rory said.

"Tonight is a no-go," Quinn said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"I have a volleyball game in Waterbury," Quinn stated.

"What are we going to do with Mom?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she can make curtains for your room tonight" Quinn yawned.

"No I can't, I have a parent meeting at Chilton tonight," Lorelai said as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"There we go, it's all figured out," Quinn said.

Truth was, Quinn was a bit jealous. It always seemed like anything with Rory's schooling came before her. Lorelai had only been to the one volleyball game; but somehow she managed to make time to go to every parent meeting at Rory's school. She knew she should probably tell her mother of her frustrations, but she couldn't. So instead, she went and got ready for school. Parker picked her up for school and then they stopped at Luke's to get some coffee to go. Well, Quinn got coffee. Parker got some orange juice. Quinn couldn't understand how Parker could survive without a daily caffeine intake; but somehow he managed. When they walked into school, Lane Kim was practically chasing them down.

"Quinn! Quinn!" the Korean girl called.

Quinn groaned and stopped for Lane to catch up with her. When Lane finally caught up to Quinn and Parker, she was practically wheezing, gasping for breath.

"Lane?" Quinn questioned.

"Hold on," Lane breathed. "I saw you two leave Luke's and chased you both since then."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, the running gives me practice to run from any Korean set-up my mom might try," Lane joked.

"If you need me to get the nurse…" Parker began.

"No, I'm fine. But Quinn, I was wondering if you could tell Rory…" Lane began.

"Tell her yourself, you're going to see her before I will," Quinn snapped.

Quinn turned on her heel and walked away. Lane looked confusedly after her as Parker attempted to muster up an apology for his best friend. He then ran after Quinn.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Parker questioned.

"I'm just sick of it," Quinn stated.

"Sick of what?" Parker asked.

"Everyone thinking I'm some go between for them and their precious Rory," Quinn muttered.

"So you're jealous?" Parker asked.

"No, I'm not," Quinn hissed.

"Can you explain this to me?" Parker asked. "I mean, you just snapped at Lane. She's our friend."

"No, she's Rory's friend," Quinn retorted.

"And yours," Parker argued.

"Are you best friends with my sister?" Quinn asked.

"No," Parker answered hesitantly.

"Then I don't have to be _best _friends with hers either," Quinn hissed.

"Quinn," Parker sighed. "You really should apologize."

Quinn looked to Parker and rolled her eyes before she walked away from him. She walked into her first hour class early to avoid seeing Parker or Lane. She knew she probably shouldn't have snapped at Lane; but she was to the end of her rope. First Dean wanted her to be a go between, her mother was choosing Rory's school over her, and now Lane…She normally didn't have a problem with Lane; but they weren't best friends. Lane was best friends with Rory and she was best friends with Parker. Sure the out of them hung out from time to time; but Lane still didn't understand her as well as Parker, Rory, or her mother did. Quinn avoided Parker during lunch and sat with the volleyball team but she couldn't avoid him during chemistry, they were lab partners. She sat on her stool and attempted to make herself look busy; but it was no use because today was a lab day.

"I should've skipped," Quinn groaned.

Parker simply looked up at her before he started the Bunsen burner. The only time they actually spoke was when they needed to talk about the results from the experiment; otherwise it was a rather silent class period. Quinn was thankful that the volleyball team got to skip last period so they could get there early enough for the junior varsity to play. Quinn sat on the bus alone and listened to the new Matchbox 20 CD on her Walkman. She watched the Connecticut scenery pass her by and focused her thoughts as they drew closer to Waterbury. She would be starting this game. She had improved enough to be a starter, only because the starting setter was out with mono; but yet again, her mother was choosing Rory over her.

They finally arrived at Waterbury's high school and Quinn walked off the bus. While she sat on the stands waiting for the JV game to get over, a scene at the entrance to the gymnasium caught her eye. She had to do a double take as her mouth gaped open in surprise. Emily Gilmore stood at the bottom of the bleachers waving her down. Quinn looked around before she slowly climbed down the bleachers toward her grandmother. Her grandmother greeted her with a hug; but Quinn wondered why she was here. Keeping what her mother had told her about her grandmother in the back of her mind, she knew that there was always a price to pay with Emily Gilmore.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Rory told your grandfather that you had a game and that no one was going to make it. I had some time and I figured I'd come cheer my granddaughter on," Emily smiled.

Quinn smiled back; but she knew that her grandmother was up to something. She had never known Emily Gilmore to take an interest in anything else she had done before. She walked with her grandmother up the bleachers. Emily droned on about the D.A.R. or a maid; Quinn didn't pay much attention. Instead, her thoughts swirled on why her grandmother was actually here. To tell a good lie, there usually had to be a hint of truth; but what was the truth from Emily Gilmore's statement? She assumed the Rory part was true. While sometimes Lorelai didn't always see that she sort of had a favorite in Rory; Rory saw it and often tried to help her. While her sister was probably the better daughter, she couldn't fault Rory for being a good sister.

Finally, it was time for Quinn to take the court. The Stars Hollow girls clapped hands with the Waterbury girls before the game began. Quinn was first in the new rotation to serve. Her first serve was a flop and didn't make it over the net. She tried to shake-off the nervousness and as the game progressed the more natural her playing seemed. Stars Hollow lost the first match. But when Quinn served for the second match, she scored three aces in a row! Even with Quinn playing better, they still dropped the second match. Before the third match, Quinn noticed Emily Gilmore sitting stiffly in the stands with a stern look on her face. There was no one seated anywhere close to her. What was she up to?

"Gilmore!" the coach hissed.

"Sorry," Quinn said shaking her head.

Stars Hollow finally won the third match; but when the fourth match came around, they lost. Quinn hung her head slightly in defeat when Emily walked up to her.

"You played very well," Emily said.

"We lost," Quinn sighed.

"That didn't change how well you played," Emily stated.

Emily grinned for a moment and looked beyond Quinn for a moment. She nodded her head which confused Quinn, who quickly turned her head around to see who her grandmother was nodding at; but she didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. Her grandmother kissed her on the cheek and said that she would see her Friday for dinner before she walked from the gymnasium. Quinn watched her grandmother walk away. Where was the catch? There had to be a catch with Emily Gilmore, right? Quinn shook her head and headed for the showers before changing into pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As she was walking outside she noticed a familiar face leaning against the wall and it wasn't Emily Gilmore. It was Parker. Quinn stood there for a moment as he walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Just because I'm upset doesn't mean I stopped being your friend. I'm not into that petty girly stuff," Parker said.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Quinn furthered.

"I knew that your mom and Rory wouldn't make, but it looks like someone besides me managed to make it," Parker said.

"That's my grandma," Quinn said. "If it means anything, I think she has ulterior motives."

"Maybe I have ulterior motives," Parker said.

Parker raised his eyebrows which caused Quinn to laugh. He then offered to give Quinn a ride home. The pair talked amicably until they came into Stars Hollow.

"Parker, you missed my turn," Quinn said.

"I missed it on purpose," Parker said.

"Is Luke's still open?" Quinn asked.

"We're not going to Luke's," Parker stated.

Parker stopped the car outside Kim's Antiques.

"What is this?" Quinn asked.

"If you want a ride the rest of the way home, you need to apologize to Lane," Parker said.

"You're joking, right?" Quinn scoffed.

"Like I said, I'm not into this petty girl stuff. Apologize or you're walkin' home," Parker stated.

"And if I choose to walk?" Quinn questioned.

"Then _Orville_ and I will not be available until you do," Parker said.

"I hate you sometimes," Quinn muttered.

"It's the right thing to do," Parker said.

Quinn rolled her eyes before she exhaled deeply. She hopped out of the truck and looked at Parker for a moment. He was watching her to see what choice she was making. She knew that apologizing to Lane would be the right thing. While Lane could be annoying at times, it wasn't her fault and no one deserved to be treated that way. Quinn groaned and began to shuffle toward the gate. She opened the gate and began to walk toward the house.

"I hope Mrs. Kim doesn't behead me," Quinn muttered.

She rang the doorbell and Mrs. Kim opened the door.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Kim asked.

"Could I talk to Lane for a moment please? It will only be a moment," Quinn said.

"About?" Mrs. Kim questioned.

"Home—I want to apologize to her," Quinn sighed.

"For those who seek forgiveness, forgiveness is given," Mrs. Kim stated.

Mrs. Kim shut the door and Quinn looked at it confusedly. She looked back to Parker who was watching from the truck She held up her hands like she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do when the door opened once more, revealing Lane.

"Quinn, hey," Lane said.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize about earlier. I took my frustrations out on you and it wasn't right," Quinn said.

"It's fine," Lane said.

"No, it's not. That's why I'm apologizing. That and Parker won't give me anymore rides if I don't," Quinn stated, finishing in a smile.

Lane looked over to Parker sitting in the truck and waved at him. Parker waved back.

"Are we cool?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, just warn me a heads up next time," Lane said.

"Will do," Quinn responded.

Mrs. Kim shouted something from inside the house.

"I think she's telling me that I'm supposed to say that I forgive you and Jesus will too if you turn from your wicked ways," Lane said.

"Oh the joys of being my mother's daughter," Quinn chuckled.

"Don't take it personally, she's like that with Rory too," Lane said.

"Glad to know that even Miss Perfect doesn't meet her standards," Quinn said.

The girls said good night before Quinn headed back to Parker's truck. Parker dropped Quinn off at home where she found Rory and Lorelai studying. Quinn went straight to bed that night, exhausted from her volleyball game. The next night she helped Rory study with her mom. Quinn was probably sure she could get just as good of a grade on this exam just from all the studying they were doing.

"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds or bends with the remover to remove…" Quinn began.

"No, not that one," Rory said.

"What's wrong with it?" Quinn asked.

"Paris Gellar quoted it, using it to mark my impending doom," Rory groaned.

"How does love equal impending doom?" Quinn questioned.

"You didn't hear her," Rory said.

Quinn repeated the sonnet again, but this time trying to sound mean. Instead, this just made Rory laugh which caused Lorelai to come in.

"Your turn," Quinn said throwing a giant binder at her mother.

"But we're just getting to the good part," Lorelai said.

"I'm going to sleep. I don't have school tomorrow," Quinn said.

"Isn't that a little backwards?" Lorelai asked.

"I plan on getting as much sleep as I possibly can," Quinn began. "And right now my schedule says bed."

"Don't mock the schedule, it works!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah, for you," Quinn quipped. "Us normal people think it's a bit over the top."

Quinn grinned and headed up to bed. The next morning she woke up refreshed. She knew that she had no hope of going back to sleep once she woke up, so she headed downstairs to get some coffee. As she headed down the stairs, she couldn't smell any freshly-brewed coffee. That was the first thing that through her off. She walked into the kitchen and noticed her mother and sister asleep at the kitchen table. Was it really _that_ early? She looked over to the microwave clock. Rory should've left by now. Quinn gently shook her sister.

"Rory, you overslept," Quinn whispered. "Rory."

Rory shook away and looked at her confusedly.

"You're gonna be late," Quinn said.

"What? No! No!" Rory groaned.

Rory quickly ran to her room as Lorelai began to wake. Quinn began to pack up her sister's things and shove them into her backpack for her.

"I'm late!" Rory shouted.

"Rory, calm down," Lorelai began. "Quinn, is that you?"

"No, you have a third daughter," Quinn said sarcastically.

"I can't calm down! I missed my bus!" Rory shouted. "Get up!"

"Sweetie, I can't. Mommy's been sleeping at a right angle…" Lorelai began.

"I'm gonna miss the test!" Rory shouted.

"No, no you're not!" Lorelai said. "I'll get the keys, we'll go right now. Let's go!"

Quinn finished packing up Rory's backpack and handed it to her mother who was headed for the front door when she suddenly stopped.

"I can't take you!" Lorelai gasped.

"But you have to!" Rory cried.

"I have a meeting at the Inn at 8," Lorelai explained.

"Mom! How am I going to get to school?" Rory questioned.

"I hate to interrupt, but I can drive her. I don't have school," Quinn said.

"How will Mom get to work?" Rory asked.

"Sookie's going the same direction," Quinn shrugged.

"Are you trying to play hookie again?" Lorelai questioned.

"Check the calendar on the fridge. Cross my heart I'm telling the truth," Quinn said.

"I don't have time to check the fridge. If I find out you're lying to me, I'm not covering for you," Lorelai said.

"Keys," Quinn said.

Lorelai handed the keys over to Quinn who was still dressed in her sweatpants and sweatshirt from the night before. She ran to the Jeep and got it started. Rory jumped in and opened some of her notes to continue studying. Quinn carefully adjusted the mirrors and slowly backed out of the driveway.

"Can you go any faster?" Rory asked.

"I'd prefer to get us there in one piece," Quinn said.

Quinn drove the speed limit through town and on the way to Hartford. They were barely out of Stars Hollow Rory told Quinn to pull over. Quinn pulled over at the side of a four way stop.

"Scoot over," Rory demanded.

"What?" Quinn questioned.

"The speed you drive, I'll be lucky to get to school by tomorrow," Rory groaned.

"I'm going the speed limit," Quinn hissed.

"Either put the pedal to the metal or scoot over," Rory responded.

Quinn looked to her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm bringing the car back," Quinn answered.

Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted over to the passenger seat as Rory walked around the outside the driver's door. Rory got in and was about to put the car in gear when she suddenly stopped.

"My notes! I think I'm missing a set of my notes!" Rory cried.

"It's not like you can read them while you're driving," Quinn retorted.

"No, but I need you to quiz me on them," Rory said.

"Rory, you don't have time for this," Quinn responded.

"You're right," Rory groaned. "I can't miss this but what if there's an essay on my missing notes?"

"Rory!" Quinn hissed.

Suddenly, the Jeep shook from the force of being him. Both Quinn and Rory screamed in shock. Quinn immediately looked behind them to see if there was a car; but there wasn't. She then looked out the window of her side of the Jeep.

"Oh my God!" Quinn shrieked.

"What was that?" Rory questioned.

"A deer, we just got hit by a deer," Quinn said.

"We hit a deer?" Rory asked.

"Actually, it hit us," Quinn responded.

"Oh my God, is it all right?" Rory cried.

Rory climbed out of the Jeep, looking for the deer. Rory looked through the trees for the deer. Quinn looked from the Jeep, but she realized that this was still wasting time.

"Rory, your test!" Quinn shouted.

"What time is it?" Rory called.

"7:40," Quinn called back.

"No!" Rory groaned.

Rory ran back to the car with one leg still in her sweatpants, the other was bare. Rory seemed to go into test mode, because her pedal hit the metal so to speak. They quickly arrived at Chilton.

"I'm late," Rory cried.

"Doesn't Chilton have a…." Quinn began.

"Don't remind me!" Rory groaned.

Rory put the Jeep into park and ran into the hallowed halls of Chilton. Quinn was about to slide over into the driver's seat when she noticed one of Rory's school bags still strewn in the backseat. She toyed with the idea of just driving away, but her sister was already having a bad day and she didn't want to add to it. Rory always tried to make her bad days better. Quinn pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed the bag before taking after Rory. She followed inside the door she saw Rory go through. For a moment she stopped in shock trying to take in the school. They really were hallowed halls. She could hear frantic footsteps quickly fading. Quinn needed to catch up to Rory. She didn't want to be seen by anyone in her sweats. Quinn rounded a corner and ran into a rather round old man which caused her to go flying to the floor. The man looked at her and scrutinized her outfit.

"We don't condone trespassing," the man said sternly.

"This is a misunderstanding. My sister forgot her bag in the car. I just wanted to bring it to her," Quinn said.

"Come with me," the man said.

"How about you give this to Rory and I'll just leave?" Quinn suggested.

But the man didn't seem to listen to her. She followed him he pointed for her to sit on a bench. She didn't even go to this school and she was already being summoned to the office.

"Seriously? I didn't do anything wrong," Quinn groaned. "My sister goes here."

"And who is your sister?" the man asked.

"Rory Gilmore," Quinn said. "I'm Quinn Gilmore."

"Very well, at least we know what phone number to call instead of the police," the man said.

Suddenly, she could hear a familiar voice shouting down the hall. Then her sister appeared around the corner with a male teacher. Quinn looked at her sister with wide eyes, which was how Rory looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.

"You forgot your bag," Quinn said holding it up.

"I don't think I'll be needing it today," Rory groaned. "They wouldn't let me take the test."

Rory threw herself on the bench with her arms crossed.

"Idiots," Quinn muttered.

Rory and Quinn sat there silently until their mother finally arrived.

"Girls, what happened?"

"They wouldn't let me take the test," Rory groaned.

"Apparently, I was trespassing," Quinn said. "I was only trying to be a good sister and bring Rory her bag."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lorelai groaned. "I'll go take care of things for both of you."

Lorelai walked into the office when the bell rang. Passing time. Quinn tried to bury her head. While she normally didn't care about people she didn't know seeing her dressed like this, she didn't want Rory to get mocked for her appearance. A cute blonde boy walked up to them.

"Mary, who is this?" the boy teased.

Mary? Quinn knew who this was. She held her head high and stood up against him.

"Tristan, your reputation precedes you," Quinn stated.

"Do I know you?" Tristan asked.

"No, but now that I've met you, I wish I could unmeet you," Quinn quipped.

"Fiery, do you have a name?" Tristan asked.

"That's none of your damn business," Quinn said.

"I approve Mary, I approve," Tristan grinned.

Tristan winked at Quinn and then again at Rory before he walked down the hall.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rory groaned.

"Someone needed to stand up to him," Quinn said.

"I already yelled at him this morning," Rory said.

"Well, then it looks like he got a double dose of Gilmore today," Quinn shrugged.

Lorelai came out of the office and led them to the Jeep. She drove them until they came to the spot where the deer had hit them. Rory was still concerned about finding the deer, so Lorelai got out and helped her. Quinn on the other hand decided to walk home. She still hadn't gotten her morning coffee and she could feel a caffeine headache coming on. She flew in the shower and quickly dressed to meet Parker at Luke's. Because even though she had only seen him yesterday, she had a lot to tell him.

**Author's Note: Phew! Long Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! There was a lot going on in it…and we finally met some of the other characters! But what was Emily doing at the game? Hmm…thanks to all of you who have read/favorited/followed: , diana17gg, hcky202141, turquoise waffles, aly12, ROXY1830, elmvine, sexyfirebendingninja, aligal528, and al22! Thanks! Thanks whenthelightsdie for the banner! Which is linked on my profile!**

**Guest: Sorry, she's straight right now! But I'll consider using it as a future storyline. **

**MiguelCC51: Yes, they need a step back…but like you said, it's probably going to take them longer. I think you're spot on with Parker/Quinn's feelings! Thanks for the review!**

**Myrt: I'm glad that you loved the chapters! They're good friends, but I think Quinn gets easily jealous of her sister and Rory tries to make up for it. Thanks for reading and the review!**

**CPJJGJ: I'm glad you love them! I do too! Thanks for reading and the review!**


End file.
